


The Prince Is Giving A Ball

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Derek is still grumpy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Peter is giving a ball and John has nothing to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Is Giving A Ball

It was an affair that only came once in a life time. Prince Peter Hale of the Kingdom of Beacon Hills was giving a ball and unfortunately, John Stilinski couldn't attend. Why you may ask; well, it certainly wasn't because he had two ugly stepsister or an evil stepmother. It was because John was a peasant and no matter how hard working his parents might be, he simply couldn't afford the elegant finery that one wears while attending such an occasion.

He had even worked extra hours for the town constable but it did him no good. Every clothier establishment in Beacon Hill had hiked up their prices in hopes of gouging their costumers out their hard earned money. It would take John months of pay to even buy a fashionable pair of breeches let alone the years that it would take to have enough to buy an elegant court coat. Without such accouterments, John would be a fool to attend the ball.

Now, the young man would normally not care about such a frivolous activity but ever since he caught a glimpse of the prince while he was taking a tour of the kingdom, John could think of no one else. Since then all John wanted was just one dance with Peter; a simple dream and nothing more. He wasn't gullible enough to believe that he would actually catch the prince's eyes. Still it would have been nice to actually attend the elaborate festivities with the rest of the court and some of the richer villagers.

Instead, John was tending his mother's thriving pumpkins. He was about to pick an especially ripe one when a bright light appeared. As it's brilliant glow filled the small patch of vegetables, John shielded his eyes for a moment. Once it dissipated, he saw a grumpy looking man with a four o'clock shadow and a pink pair of wings standing where the light once was. No one to just stand there and gawk, John wielded his hoe and pointed it at the strange creature.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“I'm Derek and I'm your fairy godfather,” the other man replied solemnly. “I'm here to make sure you get to the ball.”

“And pray tell, how do you plan on doing that?” John inquired.

“Magic, I can change your god awful rags into clothes that would the envy of all the royals. Plus I can transform your pumpkin in a coach.”

“Impossible....”

“Look, I really don't feel like singing so you'll just have to believe me,” Derek informed John.

As he stood there in shock, he watched as his cranky fairy godfather went to work. It turns out that Derek could deliver. Not only was John going to the ball in his newly transformed coach but he had fabulous clothing on as well. Surely, he would be able to catch Peter's eye now.

He did of course. John had his one dance and many more after that. There was the whole spell ending after midnight and losing his shoe but really he couldn't be happier. Especially since he was about to become Prince Peter's husband and it was all thanks to Derek. What was impossible was made possible by the least expected person. So while the fairy had been the grumpiest godfather in all the land, he had made John quite happy. With his job finished, he went off to see about a wizard named Stiles but that is another story for another time.

AND SO THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
